


39. Creative positions

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [9]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Positions, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: His shoulders and Josh's ankles had really learned to get along.





	39. Creative positions

**Author's Note:**

> for you Kama Sutra lovers out there, this one is generally referred to as the Mirror Of Pleasure or the Tilted Guard...and it's a fair warning that any page you Google for these is gonna be NSFW ;)

Oh god, Josh was so beautiful, his pale form lying back against the sheets and softly moaning and writhing to the rhythm of Tyler's prepping fingers inside him. Every so often his eyelids fluttered and stomach dipped up and down with his breathing, and the red flush across his face was as lovely as any flower in bloom.

"Mmm..."Josh bit his lower lip and gripped to the sheets, the veins rising on the back of his hands. "Ty..."

"Ready, babe?" Tyler whispered and slipped the fingers out. Josh nodded, and a grin crept onto his lips like he suddenly had a wonderful secret. Tyler leaned close to almost touch noses with his boyfriend and saw a twinkle in those lovely mocha eyes. "Whatcha thinking?"

Josh blinked sweetly and brushed a finger down Tyler's cheek. "Can I put my legs up?"

"Mmm, you bet." His shoulders and Josh's ankles had really learned to get along. He pulled back enough for Josh to shift about as he pleased.

Slowly Josh put his legs together- those impossibly long, toned, gorgeous legs- and raised them high, giving Tyler the best view of that body he loved to tease and please. Ankles staying locked, they both gently rest on Tyler's right shoulder, body twisting slightly to accommodate. 

Oh, woah, this was new. Tyler automatically wrapped his arms around Josh's calves so he wouldn't fall over. "Like...like this?"

The drummer nodded again. "Diff'rnt angle..." he murmured by way of explanation and fumbled for a pillow to prop under his back.

Not that Tyler was complaining at all, he loved seeing creative sides of his boyfriend coming out to play. Just as long as he held on tight...He caressed a hand down a warm leg, listening for Josh's little sigh of pleasure when he brushed over the knee.

"Yeah..."

"Right here, babe." Keeping his grip, Tyler scooted closer and gazed over the face he adored, already seeing dots of sweat across his brow, before finally slipping into familiar heat. Ungh, perfect fit every time.

"Ohh-" Josh twisted his body even more to the right, the friction of skin sparking nerves like little firecrackers. Tyler didn't have to ask if his boy was enjoying it, he could see it from the grit teeth and curled lips, hear it from the ragged breaths. He started a quick rhythm, hips slapping against Josh's body in tune with low but intense vocalizations.

Whatever that new angle was doing to Josh on the inside, it had to be driving him crazy. It hadn't taken long before his whole face was coated with a light sheen of sweat, and with a deep moan he swiped his hands over his face to push the moisture into his bright hair, little tendrils sticking to his skin. No matter how many times Tyler saw that, primal lust took over.

"Pretty boy." Tyler kissed at an ankle and continued caressing those amazing legs, his hand going as slow as his hips were going fast.

"Mmf..." Josh shut his eyes and his hands swept to between his legs, stroking himself in full view where Tyler couldn't reach and lips making pouting kissing motions to the air.

So. Beyond. Gorgeous. A pleasant shudder danced down Tyler's spine, letting him know he was close. "Gonna kiss you in a moment, babe, just don't wanna drop these pretty legs," he murmured. Hips pressed closer, never mind that he was inside Josh as deeply as possible, and he watched the evolution of his boy's ecstasy, waiting for that little trigger-point moment when he lost it so beautifully. 

Josh came with a deep breath like emerging from water, back arching and legs starting to lift away from Tyler's shoulder as all his muscles tightened. And that clench was just enough to make him spill greedily with a high note. Never got enough, never...

"Unh...love when y'do that...c'mere." Josh spread wide his arms and legs and Tyler eagerly collapsed atop his boyfriend. The pair were a beautiful sweaty mess as they kissed and caressed each other while coming down from their high, even if Tyler was reluctant to pull out just yet. "Y'liked seeing me all twisted up?" he asked in playful desire. 

Tyler gripped at limber hips and felt the flutter of a pulse under his fingers. "Love my doll bending any way he wants."


End file.
